Fading to Black
by Peeves Winchester
Summary: When he went to prison, she was despondent. What will these desperate times call for?


_I leave this note hoping that maybe someone will remember me. You may wonder why I did this to myself but in all honesty, I myself don't even fully know why. I guess my wish to die eventually outweighed my will to live.  
_

_I will admit that I've had some good friends along the way. Lily Evans was probably the best friend I've ever had. She made life bearable for a while. James Potter and the rest of the Marauders even made life kind of fun. Watching James and Sirius pull prank after prank, while Remus tried to reprimand them and Peter tried to imitate them was my delight during my days at Hogwarts. But with Lily and James both gone, I feel as if part of my soul died with them.  
_

_Now that Sirius is in prison, I don't have anything to live for. He's not getting out; alive, any way. He was my life, my joy, my love. Even worse is what he went to prison for. If he really went to prison for leaking secrets to Voldemort and killing Peter, I knew less about him than I thought I did. He would rather die than betray his friends. I know that he's innocent and I hope he does too.  
_

_Remus, I know that you're still here. I'm sorry to leave you all alone, but I don't think I could survive otherwise. You're still the smartest guy ever and I know that you'll find someone out there for you, like Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora, who was eyeing you at Christmas last year (don't even try to say that she wasn't, because you and I both know that is a full out lie). I say I'm sorry again, knowing that a million apologies would never be close to enough for what I'm about to do.  
_

_Emily, I know we don't really have anything in common, but I'll miss you too. You're one of the best chasers I've ever know and you'll go far in the world. Believe me, when you made me promise not to be rash, I had already made up my mind about this. I'm sorry, I really am.  
_

_I'll miss you,  
_

Jenna

Without a word, Jenna Parker-Lewis set down her quill. She picked up her parchment and placed it on the floor. She grabbed a small letter opener from her desk and moved it to her wrist. Without the slightest amount of hesitation, she buried it in her wrist. Slowly, slowly the blood flowed. It was far too slow for Jenna, who pierced her wrist again. The blood flowed much freer this time as her world went black. She fell and landed next to her suicide note, dead.

* * *

Emily Stevens arrived the next morning to check on Jenna. She had been there with her the evening before, only leaving finally to get to her Quidditch practice with her team, the Montrose Magpies. The night before, however, Jenna had been hysterical, threatening to hurt herself or Emily. Emily had only left when she made Jenna give her an Unbreakable Vow that she wouldn't do anything rash.

"Jenna," she called gently at the door. "Are you in there?" Something did not seem right to Emily. She grabbed her key ring from her pocket, found the apartment key, and slid it into the lock. She turned the key, listening for the satisfying "clunk" and then throwing open the door. What she saw next made her think whether she should cry or scream.

One of her best friends lay on the floor in a small pool of blood. Emily whimpered when she noticed a sheet of parchment beside her. Not knowing what it would be, she picked it up. She skimmed the note before throwing back on the floor in anguish. Emily slowly slid to the floor, letting the words that she had just read wash over her. She could not deal with this alone. She spotted a flowerpot on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Perfect." She thought. Emily crawled from her on the floor to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the mantle and throwing it in the flames. "81 Stone Loop," she told the fire, hoping that the person she was calling would be there.

Remus Lupin was not in a good mood. His alarm clock had rang at 6:30, even though it was Saturday and he didn't have any coffee in his cupboard. He was sitting sleepily at his kitchen table when Emily's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Remus, there's something wrong with Jenna. She's not breathing. I need you to come over." The girl in the flames told him urgently.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Remus ran to his room, changed out of his pajamas, and was in the fireplace faster than you can say Quidditch.

Remus Lupin ran from the fireplace over to Emily, who was crouched over Jenna's still body. He gently pressed his index finger to her wrist to feel for a pulse. He carefully pulled his hand and wiped the blood from Jenna on his jacket.

"I can't feel a pulse." Remus told Emily grimly. "Go floo St. Mungo's."

Emily obediently rose and slumped over to the fireplace. For the second time that day, she grabbed a pinch of green powder from the fireplace and threw it into the fire. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

A lady's head appeared quickly in the fireplace. "Yes?" she looked at Emily expectantly.

"My friend is not breathing. We think that she might be dead."

"Can you carry her through the hearth?

"Yes."

"Then, bring her. I'll have a stretcher to bring her up with." And with that, the lady's head disappeared back into the green flames.

Remus lifted Jenna's limp body and climbed into the fire. He disappeared, quickly followed by a visibly nervous Emily.

* * *

The trio appeared seconds later in the lobby of St. Mungo's. True to her word, a stretcher was waiting for them. Remus set Jenna on it. The stretcher began to slowly move towards the Emergency ward with Remus and Emily in tow.

The stretcher finally stopped in a room in the Emergency ward. There, two healers stood, waiting to save Jenna. Remus and Emily were promptly kicked out of the room, where all they could do was strain their ears for the garbled conversation of the healers inside.

"No, that will never work!"

"Don't use that. Use that!"

After nearly ten minutes of this torture, the healers solemnly walked out of the room, one behind the other.

"We did all we could do, but your friend is gone."

Remus stood in stunned silence as Emily slumped to the floor, crying silently.

* * *

Sirius Black swam in the North Sea around Azkaban prison. He had just become the first prisoner ever to escape from the Dementor guarded fortress. He had broken out partly because of his will not to go insane, as so many of his fellow prisoners had done, but mostly because of his godson, Harry, and _her.  
_

* * *

Remus Lupin gave the delivery owl three bronze Knuts and watched it fly away. He then turned his attention to what the owl had delivered, his morning Daily Prophet. Remus nearly fainted when he saw the face and headline on the front page. It was a picture of one of his best mates, Sirius Black, with the headline of _Black Escapes from Azkaban._ Remus knew why he had escaped. He was looking for _her_.

* * *

Sirius morphed back from his Animagus form into his normal form. He stood outside of his old apartment that he had shared with _her. _He hoped that she would be excited to see him. With hands shaking with anticipation, Sirius slowly turned the unlocked door and flung it open. He gaped at the scene. The apartment was void of everything: furniture, light, life.

* * *

Remus had been reunited with former best friend, Sirius, only two days ago. Already, he was dreading spending any time with him. Every time they were, all Sirius could talk about was _her._ Remus knew that he would have to tell Sirius sooner or later about what had happened to _her.  
_

* * *

Sirius had his head in hands, sobbing quietly. "You're sure, Remus?" he asked the tired looking man sitting next to him.

"Sirius, I was there when they proclaimed her dead. Unless they were lying, yes, it is true." Remus answered sadly.

"I want to see her." Sirius told Remus quietly.

Remus, as he so often did when Sirius said vague things, knew exactly what he was talking about.

* * *

Sirius and Remus arrived nearly twenty minutes, because Sirius opted to take a Muggle taxi instead of Apparition. (Remus decided to not argued with him on that) Remus walked directly to Jenna's tombstone with Sirius slowly following him, both relishing and dreading the moment that he would see where _she_ was buried.

Remus stood at the tombstone, waiting for Sirius to reach it. When he finally did, Sirius gazed at the stone. It read:

Jennifer (Jenna) Cecily Parker-Lewis August 21, 1960-November 2, 1981

_Beloved Daughter, Friend and Fiancée_

_We'll Miss You_

As soon as Sirius reached the fiancée part, he broke down sobbing. Right there on her grave.

* * *

Sirius knew that this was the end. He had been teasing his cousin, Bellatrix and she finally snapped, sending him to his impending doom. It took so long for him to fall, he could barely take in what was happening around him. He vaguely heard his godson, Harry, screaming, yelling, wanting to do anything to save his godfather from this fate. _Oh, well, _Sirius thought, _at least I'll be with her._ Suddenly, his world faded to black… 


End file.
